Behind closed doors
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: No abras la puerta, hagas lo que hagas no debes abrirla, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en la oscuridad de puertas cerradas… SJ y un poco de YYJ
1. Never

**Disclaimer****:** MMm…….. Acaso yo voy a torturarlos? Eh?? ?? apoco si?? Eh… bueno, pasemos a esto… no tengo ni siquiera edad legal para conducir sin permiso de mis padres, aten cabos…

**Advertencias**: Las necesitan??? O.O Tan graves… algo de tortura… MMm… tal vez un rape… lime… mmm…. Algunas perversiones… todo leve…

**Rating**: PG-14

**Summary**: No abras la puerta, hagas lo que hagas no debes abrirla, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en la oscuridad de puertas cerradas… S/J y un poco de YY/J

**Dedicatorias:**T.T a Alguien le importa?. Cuando dedico los fics esa persona ni se digna a leerlos!!! BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA sale corriendo****

****

**Behind**** closed doors  
Prólogo: Never…  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

El sol brillaba con fuerza, el calor era casi insoportable, en la playa no hacía tanto calor como en el desierto y la brisa no era sofocante. Abrió los labios un poco y miró el hermoso cielo despejado, por lo menos eso era lo mismo, sonrió amargamente al pensar en que tal vez nunca volvería a sentir la arena de la playa, ni el agua del mar, aquí todo lo que había era un extenso y seco desierto. Miró hacia su derecha, el hombre que estaba a su lado era el faraón, había sido un acuerdo de su padre para 'el bien de todos'; se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada con tristeza, no era como si tuviera otra opción…

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó a ver que sucedía, sonrió al faraón y con una voz tranquila le preguntó:

- ¿Sucede algo faraón?

- No, nada… -este le sonrió y se acercó a él –sé que… sé que no es como tu casa, pero es lo mejor que…

- No, no faraón, no se preocupe por mi –se agachó para tomar un poco de arena –son solo tonterías mías.

- Con el tiempo te gustará –le sonrió y acarició su rostro –Tu belleza hace tanto contraste aqu

- Muchas gracias faraón –rió apenado mientras comenzaba a caminar –me gustaría ver todo…

- Ya habrá tiempo –le ofreció la mano y el chico la tomó con una sonrisa –no puedo creer que tanta belleza pueda estar en un ser humano…

Se rió de nuevo y bajó el rostro ocultando el leve sonrojo de vergüenza que había seguido al comentario y solo siguió al faraón cuando este comenzó a caminar.

Miró de nuevo a esa belleza que desde hace tiempo lo traía loco, esos rubios cabellos, esa piel pálida, ese cuerpo bien formado y ese hermoso rostro, era difícil mantener los ojos lejos de tanta perfección. Con un movimiento brusco se volteó a él y rodeó su cintura con delicadeza acercando su rostro al de él…

- Serás mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El profesor anotaba cosas en el pizarrón y en el salón solo se escuchaban las plumas en movimiento y los bastante audibles ronquidos de Joey Wheeler que sin el menor remordimiento se había quedado dormido otra vez en clase de historia. El sonido de la tiza se detuvo y el profesor volteó a ver a la clase encontrándose con el rubio mientras dormía, se dirigió a su lugar y se paró justamente a su lado para despertarlo, después de varios intentos y uno que otro: 'No estés molestando' y 'Déjame dormir en paz', despertó y salió del salón con la linda petición a todo pulmón que le hizo el maestro.

Ya afuera se dirigió al baño de los hombres para lavarse la cara, como si fuera su culpa que la clase fuera aburrida. Suspiró, bueno ya no podía hacer nada al respecto así que lo mejor sería salir de ahí y…

- Aún en esta época… -oyó una voz muy conocida –tu belleza me provoca de la misma manera…

Volteó a ver quién había dicho eso y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Yami, y se sintió nervioso, demasiado, esa mirada era muy intensa y estaba dirigida con un sentimiento que lo hacía sentir perseguido… ¿deseo?...

- Me asustaste –dijo con una sonrisa tratando de relajar el ambiente - ¿Qué haces aquí Yami?

- Lo había olvidado –cerró los ojos y sonrió –nos vemos Joey

Salió dejando al rubio confundido, si, había olvidado lo mucho que deseaba ese cuerpo, lo mucho que había esperado desde la última vez… Sonrió para si, Joey era una visión mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó sin que el maestro se diera cuenta, vaya, debería hacer algo, ya estaba pareciéndose al perro…Frunció el ceño ¿De donde había venido ese sueño tan…? Molesto, era perturbante la idea de pensar en Yami y el perro en esa forma, pero no por el hecho de que fueran pareja, más bien por el hecho de que Wheeler disfrutaba eso, volteó a ver discretamente al lugar de Joey solo para ver el desorden de papeles y la banca vacía, después involuntariamente dirigió su mirada al lugar en el que sentía esa mirada, se la sostuvo un momento hasta que sonrió maliciosamente, aceptando el reto.

Nadie nunca podría tocar algo suyo, mucho menos algo que deseaba con todo su ser…

-----------------------------------

Merle: .. me gustó… hace meses que no actualizo y… Si, ya sé, que en vez de escribir uno nuevo debería continuar los otros… oh, pero denme este gusto si?

Seto: ¬¬ Si le dejan un solo review me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a hacerlo

Merle: u.ú …. SIN REVIEW NO HAY ACTUALIZACI"N

Seto: Alguna vez la hay?

Merle: Alguna vez me han dejado reviews para que me acuerde de que tengo fics por actualizar?

Seto: Buen puento…

Merle: Ejem… ya me oyeron, sin review no actualización y… Bueno ESTOY DE VUELTA!!!!!!!!

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. Open

**Disclaimer:** Tsk! Creen que estaría publicando aquí mis pervertidas ideas? EH?!?!?! No!!! estaría un juicio por perversión o.O?

**Advertencias**: Par empezar es YAOI!!! Y en proximos caps… algo de tortura… MMm… tal vez un rape… lime… mmm…. Algunas perversiones… todo leve…

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: No abras la puerta, hagas lo que hagas no debes abrirla, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en la oscuridad de puertas cerradas… S/J y un poco de YY/J

**Dedicatorias: **Mmmm… ¬¬… w a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron review!!!!

**Behind Closed Doors  
1. - …Open…  
Por: ¬¬ Quien está subiendo el fic???**

Por fin, se habían terminado las clases y ahora él y sus amigos estaban disfrutando una muy bien merecida comida en la cafetería más popular de esa zona. Sonrió, era bueno relajarse así de vez en cuando y no tener que ir a casa… Jugó un rato con el popote de su malteada y después miró hacia la ventana, era un día muy agradable, había un calor agradable, el cielo estaba despejado y la arena no estaba tan caliente como siempre… Se detuvo un momento en sus pensamientos ¿Arena? ¿En la cafetería? Miró a su alrededor… estaba… estaba en… en la playa…

Un extraño brillo llamó su atención, vio su mano y admiró el hermoso anillo de oro y diamante, le recordaba bastante a los artículos del milenio, pero no podía ser, eso ya era el colmo! ¡Se había quedado dormido de nuevo! Y lo peor que había sido con sus amigos. Gruñó por lo bajo y caminó por la playa, bueno, lo mejor sería seguir con ese sueño, después de todo, cuando sus amigos se dieran cuenta lo despertarían. Miró de nuevo el anillo, por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si no fuera solo un anillo, era como… nah… si, ya mero el iba a tener un anillo de compromiso…

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó un hombre sujetando su mano

- Yo solo… -volteó y se encontró con Yami y una gran diferencia a la estatura que le llevaba, ahora él era más alto –sólo estaba…

- Pronto tendremos que partir… -sonrió y miró el mar - ¿Lo extrañaras?

- ¿Qué? No entiendo… -murmuró por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Por qué…?

- Descuida… Estoy seguro que te encantará… -pasó delicadamente sus dedos por la barbilla del rubio –No puedo esperar… será grandioso…

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, los labios de Yami se encontraban sobre los suyos, reclamando de manera suave y posesiva sus labios, lo más raro de todo es que el beso se sentía… triste, no podía evitar ese dolor en el pecho y la garganta, algo iba a cambiar, lo sabía, y lo que era peor, era que no podía decir nada…

Despertó y se llevó la mano derecha a la cara mientras trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por su rostro, no pudo evitar voltear hacia el lugar en el que creía que se encontraba Yami, ese sueño había sido muy extraño y le había traído sentimientos que nunca había sentido, o por lo menos no en esa intensidad…

- ¿Te encuentras bien Joey? –preguntó Tea preocupada

- Si, si… -respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia - ¿Qué pasó?

- Uh… nada, es solo que no encuentro a Yugi –hizo un puchero ridículo con los labios y se sentó en la banca de enfrente –He estado pensando… últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que por una vez tengamos un descanso?

- No, no me refiero a eso Joey –frunció el ceño molesta –lo que quise decir es que las cosas se han enfriado por aquí y…

- No te entiendo –ladeó la cabeza - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que…?

- ¿No crees que Yami está actuando muy extraño? –bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con una basura que había en el piso –no lo sé… últimamente pareciera que est

- No lo había notado –la cortó incómodo - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yugi?

- No… -sacudió la cabeza y sonrió –lo siento, talvez sólo sea mi imaginación –se paró –por cierto, Yami me dio esto para ti, dijo que te gustaría –sonrió tristemente y le entregó un anillo

- Gracias… -murmuró bruscamente tomando el anillo

Tea salió del salón con la mirada baja y murmurando cosas que a nadie le importaban, mientras Joey miraba el anillo en su mano, no sabía que pensar ¿Entonces eso no había sido un sueño? ¿en verdad había pasado? Se mordió el labio inferior y guardó el anillo, eso era demasiado confuso… Sintió como alguien acariciaba su cuello sutilmente, como unos labios recorrían su mejilla y se acercaban cada vez más a sus labios… iba a separarse cuando escuchó la voz de Yami

- No sabes lo que es volver a tocarte de nuevo…

- ¿Yami…? –preguntó asustado

- Me gustaría besarte de nuevo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó agitado, el último sueño lo había involucrado demasiado con Wheeler… aún podía recordar su piel mojada brillando por la luz de la luna, sus hermosos ojos y… Suspiró, esos sueños comenzaban ha ser interesantes, sonrió, según las idioteces que le había dicho Yugi, esas eran memorias de la persona que se supone que era él… eso quería decir que le perro debería tener los mismos 'sueños'… Parecía que las cosas iban a ser entretenidas, no solo le ganaría a Yami, si no que tendría al perro tal como en su sueño… Frunció el ceño, no podía dejar de pensar en esa parte en la que tomaba las manos del rubio se acercaba para besarlo y este le interrumpía antes de que pudiera tocarlo…

- Sabes el castigo por traición… no sé si a ti te importa… pero… no me preocupa iría al infierno con gusto solo por un beso tuyo, no importa si tengo que traicionarlo

- Traición… el amor nunca será una traición… -se inclinó y le besó de forma dulce

Eso había sido confuso, al parecer, ese sujeto sentía algo más por el perro, eso sería un problema, o talvez podría ser lo que le diera la solución…

Amor… que tonterías.

------------------------------------

Merle: w Bien, no estaba inspirada, pero logré sacar esta cursilería o.O a mi me gust

Celes: ¬¬ les recuerdo, nueva regla de administración, sin review no hay actualización… por que? Ah, muy fácil, esta floja no se acuerda ni de lo que desayuna, así que para acordarse pide los reviews, además que quieren que le suban el egocentrismo…

**Kaede-Sakuragui**: ¬¬ así que por esa razón me llamaba tanta gente para preguntarme si estaba enferma… XD no te creas! Aquí está la actualización

**Aguila Fanel**: Muajajaja Pronto, muy pronto muajajaja!!!!! Ah? Ah, si! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el primer capitulo

**Randa1**: Mmm… Yup… será lindo… muajajajajaja… eh… gracias por el review!!!

**Milharu**: Aquí está la actualización!!! Para que vean que cumplo lo que digo!!!

**Selene Sumeragui**: Oh, si, si, no tienes que pedirlo, ya mi pervertida mente se ha encargado de eso…. ñejejeje… Ah, y gracias por el review!!!

**Forfirith**: Gracias! Favor que me haces!!! Aquí tienes la continuación y muchas gracias por el review!!!

**Guerrera Lunar:** Rex?!?!?! w así se llama mi lindo perrito también!!!!! Eh?? Ah, si, si, ..? lo siento, ah, si…las respuestas a todo eso y más en -..- supongo que en los proximos capitulos eh… si es que me dejan review, claro XD jejeje, bueno, muchas gracias!!!


	3. The door

**Disclaimer** Oh, sí, sobre todo ya saben… por eso Tea sigue viva…

**Advertencias**: Este cap… será confuso…

**Rating**: PG-13 ¬¬ algún problema? (Celes: o.O que agresiva)

**Summary**: No abras la puerta, hagas lo que hagas no debes abrirla, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en la oscuridad de puertas cerradas… S/J y un poco de YY/J

**Dedicatorias: **Mmmm… ¬¬… A todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron review!!!!

**Behind Closed Doors  
2. - …The door…  
****Por: ¬¬ Quien está subiendo el fic???**

Había escuchado cada palabra que le había dirigido Yami, cada insinuación, cada movimiento. Incluso su mente comenzaba a jugar con él, imágenes como las de su sueño comenzaban a llegar a su mente; Se llevó las manos al rostro, todo eso era una cruel broma, e incluso si fuera verdad, eso no quería decir que por haber sido el amante de Yami en su vida pasada debía serlo en la actual, era imposible ¿Acaso no tenía control de su destino? Levantó el rostro y sin retirar sus manos de su rostro le miro suplicante, pidiéndole que fuera una broma; sus hermosos ojos brillaban en súplica. Cuantas veces deseo ver los hermosos ojos de Joey en ese estado, suplicando, como nunca pudo lograrlo. Acarició suavemente los mechones rubios que caían alborotadamente en su rostro. Incluso el destino llega a equivocarse algunas veces…

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta fue suficiente para salvar a Joey. Dirigió su mirada al marco de la puerta, encontrándose con una mirada fría y molesta. Frunció el ceño, sí, estaba realmente agradecido con él por haber entrado en ese momento y haber interrumpido de esa forma, pero no había razón para que les mirara de aquella manera tan extraña; era atemorizante, nunca nadie le había mirado así, le asustaba más que la mirada de Yami, porque no era sólo una mirada, era una advertencia. Lo vio entrar y caminar hasta su asiento sin prestarle la mínima atención a él o a Yami.

- ¿Sucede algo Joey? –preguntó Yugi -¿Ha terminaron las clases?

- Por suerte esta es la última hora –le respondió en su usual tono amistoso –por fin seremos liberados

- Sí –le sonrió y se levantó de su lugar –iré a la biblioteca antes de que llegue el maestro

Se despidió con la mano y le vio marcharse. Bajó la mirada, nunca le había gustado engañar a sus amigos, mucho menos a Yugi que siempre le había apoyado, pero tampoco podía llegar y contarle sobre sus sueños. De cualquier forma, si lo hacía ¿Qué? No iba a solucionar nada, sólo lograría preocupar a su amigo. Se llevó las manos al rostro recargando los codos en su mesilla, era tan confuso…

- Oye, perro

- ¿Qué quieres Kaiba? –respondió en un tono cansado –no tengo tiempo para…

- Escúchame bien Wheeler, quiero saber que toda esa tontería de los sueños

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eso no tiene importancia…

- ¡Claro que si la tiene! –subió la voz sin subir el rostro –tal vez a ti no te interese porque tú no te vez involucrado en ellos…

- ¿Qué has visto, Wheeler? –se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a él

Mordió su labio inferior aún más fuerte rehusándose a responder esa pregunta. Sintió las manos de Kaiba apretar fuertemente sus muñecas, obligándolo a bajar sus manos y mirarlo.

Ninguno de los dos supo que fue, pero realmente les dolió, una serie de imágenes, recuerdos voces… Soltó al rubio y se separó rápidamente, había sido tan solo un segundo y ahora ese recuerdo estaba en su mente como si él mismo lo hubiera vivido. Miró a Joey, sería una hermosa visión poder tenerlo as

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por sus ojos; Su piel, que de por si ya era pálida, perdía el color rápidamente; Sus ojos permanecían abiertos al igual que sus labios, los movió lentamente tratando de pronunciar algo, pero la voz no salió y la sangre goteaba seguía brotando de todas su heridas. Todo había sido su culpa, si tan sólo hubiera tenido más cuidado, su cuerpo no hubiera sido invadido de esa forma y en esos momentos se encontraría con él. Se llevó las manos al rostro y, sin sollozar o hacer otra cosa, miró a través de ellas el techo; si pudiera morir ahí mismo sería lo mejor, al menos así dejaría de cometer estupidez tras estupidez…

Sintió unas manos cálidas tomar las suyas; no era justo ¿Tenía que verlo en ese estado? Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar, era tan humillante…

- Lo siento mucho Seth… -murmuró con la voz quebrada –realmente quería ir… ¡Lo siento tanto!

- No… no me dejes… -respondió en un susurro –me lo prometiste… por favor no…

- Te amo… -sonrió y colocó su mano derecha en el rostro de Seth –te amo tanto… estaré contigo… en esta vida y en las que sean necesarias… ¿Me harías un favor?

- Jono…

- Cierra la puerta y apaga la luz… No quiero que te vayas… pero no quiero que me veas…

Las lágrimas del joven sacerdote cayeron al rostro del rubio, esa noche no había luna ni luz alguna, sólo el viento frío de la tormenta que se acercaba. Acarició su rostro y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. La mano que pertenecía en su rostro se deslizó levemente, ahora no había nada… Se inclinó y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Se levantó y con una mirada fría y llena de odio se dirigió a la salida, volteó a ver y murmuró cuatro simples palabras:

"…Nunca abras la puerta…"

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Merle: … 'k, para los que no lo notaron, los títulos del prologo, el cap uno y este forman la frase, aún no está completa, pero todos los caps que vienen la van a completar. Ahora… CELES!!!!!

Celes: Sin review no actualización…

Merle: SÍ!!!!!!!! A CONTESTASR REVIEWS!!!!!!!

**milharu**** kun**: Muchas gracias!!!

**Kaede**** Sakuragi**: Eh… eso no puedo asegurarlo, pero… esto se pondrá más extraño… muahahahaha eh… gracias por el review

**Selene Sumeragi**: (Celes: Coherencia??? Hablas de la misma Merle que conosco?) ¬ ¬ Cállate Celes… ejem, bueno, se supone que es Joey en su vida pasada el que andaba de cursi al final del cap anterior…Muchas gracias por el review!!! Espero que no haya muerto nadie durante la espera del cap.

**Esmeralda2**: En serio?? Yo que pensaba que hacían fiesta porque ya no había venido, Muchas gracias por el review y ojala me sigas dejando muchos más! XD no te creas, aunque si los dejas no me quejo.

**Guerrera Lunar**: o.O? Yo digo que sí… Mi lingo gua gua es un cínico… ejem, bueno pasando a otra cosa… ?.? Anillo? Traición? Mascota? Uh… ugh… egh… bueno, muy pronto las respuestas a esas dudas muajajaja (o.O no me pregunten que yo tampoco me sé el final)

**AGUILA FANEL**: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por el review!!!! Y claro!!! Mi pevertida imaginación se encargará de eso…

**Aome****-sama**: -Merle golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho: Ya verás como pagará muahahaha!!! Nadie se salva en mis fics… eh? Ah, sí, sí, pienso que es un personaje inútil y que Seto fue un idiota al rescatarla de que la aplastaran como el vil chicle que es –va con Seto y le da un zape –ES TU CULPA!!!!

Seto: ¬ ¬ No te molestes en dormir de nuevo Kanasuki…

Merle: ¬ ¬… ejem, seguía…Espero que te guste este fic… se pondrá... muy, pero muy… mmmm… 'bueno' si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Perdón por lo corto de cap. Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


	4. Because i'm

**Disclaimer** Oh, sí, sobre todo ya saben… por eso Tea sigue viva…

**Advertencias**: Este cap… será confuso…

**Rating**: PG-13 ¬¬ algún problema? (Celes: o.O que agresiva)

**Summary**: No abras la puerta, hagas lo que hagas no debes abrirla, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en la oscuridad de puertas cerradas… S/J y un poco de YY/J

**Dedicatorias: **Mmmm… ¬¬… A todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron review!!!! (No podré responder reviews hoy)

**Behind Closed Doors  
3. - …'cause I'm here…  
Por: Mí**

Se llevó las manos a la cara, de repente sentía una sensación de nauseas, aún podía percibir ese olor a sangre y el frío que sentía al recordar aquello; salió corriendo de ahí, no podía quedarse a la siguiente clase, el permanecer ahí sólo le haría tener que escuchar a Kaiba y sus estúpidas amenazas sobre los artículos del milenio.

Le miró alejarse, se volvía a repetir esos extraños "recuerdos" del tipo que se suponía él era antes, le resultaba un tanto divertido, esas escenas eran tan cómicas, jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera ser tan estúpidamente cursi como para llegar a que le mataran "O por lo menos eso es lo que te gusta pensar, Seto Kaiba…" escuchó una voz y volteó a ver de dónde provenía, encontrándose con que no había nadie, así que regresó a su asiento y comenzó a trabajar en su laptop.

"No puedes escapar al poder de lo inevitable..."

Alzó su vista de nuevo encontrándose esta vez con Yami que lo miraba con ironía; el 'faraón' le miraba por primera vez de esa manera, pero no le sorprendía, ya que, por lo que había visto en sus sueños, este sujeto jamás se detendría para tener a Wheeler; Oh, bueno, al menos se divertiría un poco.

Dejó de correr cuando sintió que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela como para que algún profesor lo llegara a encontrar, entró al único lugar en el que nadie llegaría a buscarle: el museo. Una vez ahí comenzó a recorrer toda la sección que alguna vez la tonta de Tea le comentara. Observó detenidamente todo lo que había ahí, aunque nada le trajo recuerdos o algo por el estilo, se relajó y se sentó en la banca más próxima que encontró. Miró el techo y cerró los ojos cansado, no quería volver a ver aquello, pero estaba muy cansado… Cayó de lado en la banca y comenzó a roncar levemente.

Le miró con una ceja levantada, cuando le dijeron que tenía la misión de proteger al antiguo amante del faraón nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con éste sujeto… el chico era una belleza sí, pero eh… era demasiado… demasiado común y corriente, sobre todo lo corriente! ¿No se suponía que debía cuidar a una belleza sumamente delicada? Esto era una vil broma! ¡Tanto trabajo que le había costado apoderarse de un cuerpo físico y lo que recibía era un apuesto chico que parecía sacado de un hoyo de rata!. Se calmó y respiró profundamente, estaba bien, nada mal para estos tiempos tan… tan raros. Suspiró y se dispuso a cargar al chico, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la nariz por parte de ese 'delicado' chico.

Despertó y miró al extraño que se tocaba la nariz, supuso que lo había tratado de despertar y que él, en defensa personal ósease en reflejo, lo había golpeado. Sacó la lengua y se llevó la mano atrás de la cabeza en un gesto avergonzado.

- Lo siento mucho viejo, espero no haberte roto la nariz.

- No fue tan fuerte –contestó el extraño

- Sí, sí, de todas formas disculpa.

- Por cierto… tus ojos combinan con el color de la sangre… Jono –se fue caminando si preocupación

- ¡Rayos! –gruñó –no tengo la paciencia para esto…

"No te preocupes… Esta vez todo resultará todo bien… te lo prometo… Joey…" escuchó un voz muy parecida a la suya y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- genial, ahora tengo voces internas…

- Llegué tarde –ahora escuchó una voz femenina muy conocida

- ¿Por qué demonios todos saben lo que está pasando menos yo? ¿podrías responderme, Ishizu? –preguntó en tono fastidiado.

- No, no puedo… respondió cortésmente acercándose a él –las cosas deben seguir su propio curso, sólo te haré una advertencia… Tus aliados son tus peores enemigos…

- ¿Qué es todo esto de los sueños? –se rascó la mejilla izquierda y la miró confundido –por qué ahora?

- El destino es así –respondió ella dirigiéndose a otra sala en exposición.

- El destino mi perro! –gritó mientras la seguía –no me importa lo que haya pasado, sólo quiero que se detenga esto.

- Joey…

"Detente, no puedes decir nada más… debe encontrarlo por su cuenta… esta guerra es mucho más grande y las consecuencias han comenzado… no interfieras…"

- Buena suerte… -murmuró y salió rápidamente de ese museo.

- Uy, que gran información –se dijo a sí mismo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la banca –cielos, esto… bah! –hizo una mueca de asco

Algo llamó su atención, una de las vitrinas que no había visto, bueno, ya estaba ahí, así que iba a curosiar un poco. Se levantó y se dirigió a la vitrina, observó el objeto que había ahí… era una especie de cofre, se rascó la cabeza y le miró detenidamente. Se llevó una mano en la cabeza, de pronto había comenzado a dolerle… Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el dolor había disminuido, pero ahora se encontraba frente a un espejo, en una extraña habitación entre los brazos de Kaiba… abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de, quien se parecía tanto a su enemigo, Kaiba bajar lentamente por su espalda… se mordió el labio y esperó a que todo terminara…

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Merle: Ya saben sin review no actualización… ahora a cosas más importantes:

**CONCURSO CEGLOME**

_Debido a que se acerca Navidad, el equipo del CeGloMe hemos decidido hacer este concurso. Tenemos 3 primeros lugares al mejor fic de humor (cualquier genero y anime), al mejor fic yaoi (de cualquier anime/manga), y mejor fic slash de S/R XD buaaaa no pude resitirme!! Bueno, no tenemos muchas reglas, sólo esta: el fic debe ser tuyo. El premio ¬.¬ bueno haremos el comic o manga (el estilo que prefieras), de él o de otro fic que quieras, sólo quen si es de otro autor deberás pedir permiso para que lo podamos ilustrar… en el caso del anime y manga puedo usar mi estilo de dibujo o el del anime/manga, en caso del de HP usaré mi estilo, XD no dibujo mal, pero si quieren véanlo ustedes en estas hojas de ejemplo:_

_h t t p : www. Brokenwingscomic .bravehost . com / pagina141 . jpg_

_H t t p : w w w . g e o c I t I e s . c o m / c e g l o m e / S e c r e tNight / pagina9 .jpg (quítenle los espacios)_

_http:www .brokenwingscomic / caps / pagina179 .jpg_

_Pueden mandarme la dirección del fic o sus fics a mi mail o al mail del ceglome, realmente no importa que el fic no esté acabado lo que nos importa es la calidad. Espero que enteren al concurso. Oh, otra cosa NO DIBUJARÉ LEMON!!! T.T no me siento capaz de hacerlo… aunque suena tentador… eh… Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	5. Waiting

_**Disclaimer**_: Yugioh pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y partes comerciales… o algo así.

**Advertencias**: En este cap ninguna más que un ligero cambio en el estilo.

**Nota**: EN VERDA LO SIENTO MUCHO!

**Behind Closed Doors  
****Capítulo 4**_: …Waiting…  
_**Por:** Merle-chan Kanasuki.

Sofocante, era lo único que podía decir sobre ese lugar; su belleza y riquezas no provocaban en él reacción alguna más que la sensación de estar derrotado, porque en aquel lugar –que ahora debía llamar 'hogar' –no tenía la libertad que siempre pensó sería suya.

Aún así, la situación no era tan mala como su corazón le decía, después de todo su compañía era un hombre agradable, incluso si sus encuentros habían sido escasos, podía decir que el faraón haría de su nueva vida algo más llevadero, y tal vez con el paso de los años, algo que ambos disfrutarían. De momento, lo único que podía y debía hacer era sonreír y fingir que todo el cambio no le importaba, agachar la vista y esperar que la caravana llegara a su destino.

- Este es tu nuevo hogar ¿Es de tu agrado?

- Sí, lo es, mi señor –respondió tranquilamente sonriendo –es muy diferente, pero es hermoso.

- No hay necesidad de mentirme, Jouno. –tomó su rostro por la barbilla –Vendrá el día en que este lugar pueda hacerle sonreír realmente.

Asintió y sonrió nuevamente, desviando la mirada hacia el frente para evitar la conversación; Aunque no era necesario, estaban llegando al palacio del faraón.

Y fue ahí donde le vio por primera vez. Atractivo, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y fríos ojos azules que le miraban con sospecha y sí, desprecio. Frunció el ceño con molestia y desvió la mirada pensando que esta 'nueva vida' empeoraba segundo a segundo.

El faraón tomó su mano y lo guió a la entrada del palacio donde se detuvieron frente aquel muchacho de fría mirada.

- él es Seth, mi primo y sumo sacerdote de osiris. –Esperó a que Seth hiciera una leve reverencia –Este es Jouno, la encantadora criatura de mesopotamia.

- Faraón, sus consejeros le buscan, es un asunto de verdadera importancia –comunicó Seth con fría indiferencia sin reconocer al rubio –si me permite, me haré cargo de su compañía mientras atiende sus asuntos.

- Bien –volteó hacia Jouno tomando su mano con delicadeza –debo atender a mi pueblo, pero te dejo en las mejores manos.

Con un leve asentimiento y una reverencia se despidieron el rubio y el sacerdote del faraón.

Permanecieron en silencio durante largos segundos, ignorando la presencia del otro. Suspiró, era ridículo, lo mejor sería alejarse de ahí o pedir asistencia a cualquier persona que al menos pudiera esconder el desprecio que el joven a su lado le dirigía. Avanzó alejándose, pero una mano se cerró con fuerza en su muñeca y, en un movimiento brusco, se encontró frente a frente con Seth.

- Eres un mal presagio y no confío en ti, estaré vigilándote. –Soltó su muñeca con brusquedad y se alejó de él –No eres una persona grata aquí.

No supo como contestar a tan abierta declaración de desprecio, lo único que atinó a hacer fue desviar la mirada en molestia; Su corazón se sintió pesado, de alguna forma ahora sabía que cualquier esperanza de una vida tranquila no sería posible.

Odiaba ese lugar.

* * *

Se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que la persona frente a él, considerando las actuales circunstancias, no había sido una buena idea, en lo absoluto, llamar de -entre todas sus amistades- precisamente a Tea, pero en su defensa, el silencio incómodo era mejor opción que hablar con cualquiera de sus otros amigos, si tan sólo dejara de mirarle y le dijera algo entonces llamar a Tea no hubiera sido un desperdicio de tiempo.

Desvió la mirada observó a su alrededor, era una cafetería común y corriente, su mesa estaba en un rincón escondido que les daba la privacidad que deseaba… que parecía no importar ya que la conversación había muerto hace 15 minutos.

- Bueno, Joey, -comenzó la castaña en un suspiro -¿Y cuál es el problema?

Fue su turno de mirarla fijamente, al tiempo que trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, parpadeó varias veces, se rascó la mejilla y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Joey?

- Al parecer que estás sorda.

- ¡Joey! –le reprendió al tiempo que se sonrojaba avergonzada –Escuché lo que dijiste, y aunque no creo comprenderlo del todo, sé lo que trataste de decir; A lo que me refiero es: ¿Cuál es el problema en realidad? ¿Los sueños? ¿Yami? ¿Kaiba?

- Todo el paquete.

- ¡Joey! –volvió a alzar la voz mientras negaba con la cabeza –¿Has hablado con Yugi de esto? Creo que él puede ayudarte más en esto que yo.

- Ehhh… de momento sólo diré que es mi última opción.

- ¡Joey!

- ¿Joey qué? Realmente no estás esperando que vaya con Yugi a contarle todo esto ¿verdad? Ya puedo imaginarme –aclaró su garganta, se sentó derecho y en todo formal continuó –Hola Yugi, ¿Adivina qué? Estoy teniendo estos extraños sueños de Kaiba y Yami… ¡Oh! Por cierto ¿Sabías que fui amante de ambos? –Miró a Tea –Debes estar bromeando.

- B-bueno, no digo que no vaya a ser incómodo, pero… -suspiró con cansancio y desvió la vista –el que Ishizu se encuentre aquí…

- Lo sé, me preocupa, sin mencionar al tipo al que le rompí la nariz, je, je –sonrió con orgullo.

- ¿Y Kaiba?

Dirigió su mirada a la chica frente a él, decidiendo que contestarle; Bajó la vista, suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Realmente no creo que pedir su ayuda sea lo más indicado. Yo… -se mordió el labio inferior y miró la mesa –no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez.

- Pero… ¿Y si se trata de algo malo? –le miró con preocupación –tengo un mal presentimiento, Joey.

- Supongo… pero Yami está enterado… me lo dejó entender esa vez –murmuró entre dientes.

- Entiendo, pero… ¿Y si en realidad no está enterado?

- Entonces no sé.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos encontraba palabras a pesar que aún había dudas, cosas por decir y hacer, más ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Joey porque no entendía nada de toda la situación y Tea porque sabía que seguir preguntando los llevaría a una verdad que, aunque ambos sabían, ninguno de los dos quería admitir: algo estaba por ocurrir y fuera cual fuera el resultado alguien saldría lastimado.

* * *

Tamborileaba con impaciencia la mesa frente a él, era tiempo de que este 'problema' se desarrollara por completo, con _todas_ las partes involucradas, y aunque estaba de mero espectador en esa ocasión, no podía evitar sentir la impaciencia; En tiempos antiguos cuando se presentaba una situación parecida, las partes involucradas no esperarían hasta el último momento, las partes involucradas se moverían rápidamente para obtener lo que deseaban.

Sus dedos se detuvieron, se enderezó en su asiento y fijó su vista en un punto cerca de la entrada a ese lugar. Pensándolo bien, eso había sido lo que había ocasionado todo este dilema, porque esos dos eran jóvenes y enamorados, ninguno se detuvo y siguieron hasta que fue imposible arreglar las cosas.

La puerta se abrió y entró una joven morena de cabellos negros, Ishizu Ishtar y detrás de ella, el antiguo faraón. Ambos discutían mientras se dirigían a otra sala. Les siguió con la vista y sonrió discretamente, las cosas comenzaban a moverse. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y en esta ocasión entró alguien que no esperaba ver, al menos no tan pronto, Seto Kaiba.

Suspiró al verlo dirigirse a donde estaban Ishizu y el faraón, todo se estaba desarrollando de igual forma.

Se encontraban en la sala de la exposición del antiguo Egipto, a esta hora del día no había nadie más, así que se encontraban caminando en silencio entre las piezas de exposición que había, hasta que Yami se detuvo, haciendo que Ishizu se detuviera también y girara esperando las preguntas del antiguo faraón.

- ¿Qué sabes de todo esto, Ishizu?

- No más de lo que sabes –giró de nuevo y continuó caminando –Mi presencia aquí se debe a una pieza en esta colección… creo que la conoce bien, faraón.

La miró alejarse durante unos segundos y después la siguió en silencio sin contestar su pregunta. Por supuesto que sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no eran memorias agradables, no eran cosas que compartiría con Ishizu.

- Estuvo aquí hace unas horas –continuó Ishizu –creo que algo le llamó

- Ya veo.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- No estoy seguro –cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior en frustración –este no es mi tiempo o mi vida, lo entiendo, él no es Jouno, lo sé, pero…

- Faraón, creo que lo mejor sería… -interrumpió Ishizu, más fue silenciada cuando Yami volvió a hablar.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero talvez… talvez en esta ocasión todo sea diferente...

- Pero, Faraón, eso es un gran 'tal vez'…

- Está recordando todo, esos sueños, tal vez…

- Eso es lo que quiero saber, Yugi.

Ishizu y Yami voltearon sorprendido al escuchar la profunda voz que interrumpía su conversación, y se encontraron con Seto Kaiba. Yami regresó su mirada a Ishizu, mientras la chica miraba preocupada a Kaiba. Suspiró y su semblante se tornó serio nuevamente, dio la vuelta y continuó caminando en silencio mientras los dos chicos tras de ella le seguían en tenso silencio.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras saber, Seto Kaiba? –preguntó con calma Ishizu

- Sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí, Ishtar.

- Las visiones, supongo –se detuvo frente a una urna de cristal –siempre pensé que no creías en estas cosas, Seto Kaiba.

- Y no lo hago, Ishtar, sólo quiero que me dejen fuera de todas sus cosas –endureció su vista –no me interesa que dramática razón haya detrás de esto, pero déjenme fuera de ello.

- Como gustes, Kaiba.

Ishizu giró rápidamente con una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar al faraón dirigirse a Kaiba, esto no podía estar pasando, en verdad el faraón iba a…

- Ah, sí, tú y el perro, lo olvidaba

- Tienes razón, Kaiba, no tienes que estar en este 'drama'

- Así que es verdad… ¿Con que el perro, eh? Hn, yo que tú compraba anti-pulgas

- Di lo que quieras, Kaiba, mientras que estés lejos de Joey.

Arqueó la ceja y miró el rostro decidido de Yami, el sujeto iba enserio con lo del perro, aunque no veía porque, en las visiones que había tenido había resultado más que obvio que jamás había tenido el lugar que quería en la vida del perro, el lugar que Seth le había arrebatado.

Y aunque era algo cruel que tan sólo le traería problemas y había decidido no hacer nada, sonrió de manera maliciosa, no le importaban ni el perro, ni las visiones ni nada por el estilo, lo único que quería era fastidiar a Yami por su arrogancia, por siquiera atreverse a retarlo aunque fuera por el perro.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el perro el que no puede alejarse de mi.

Ishizu y Yami se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras, Yami frunció el ceño y miró a Kaiba con odio, el sujeto era increíble, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, aún así Kaiba insistía en fastidiarle la existencia. Increíble, pero en esta ocasión no se haría a un lado, perdió a Jouno por su incapacidad de pelear por quien amaba, por creer que la culpa le obligaba a no luchar por él. Pues bien, ahora la situación era diferente.

- No lo quieres, no te metas en esto.

- No lo sabes.

Y con esas últimas palabras Kaiba se retiró del lugar sin las respuestas que buscaba y más confundido de lo que había estado antes de aquel breve encuentro; Porque si bien era cierto que entre él y el perro no había nada remotamente parecido a lo que Seth y Jouno habían tenido, también era cierto de que algo en él le decía que no podía dejar a Yami tener al perro de esa forma, algo le decía que ese privilegio era suyo por derecho, y él siempre estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

Había pasado los últimos días en el templo rezando, algo le decía que se avecinaban malos tiempos para el faraón, pero hasta el momento no había obtenido las respuestas que esperaba.

Suspiró y salió del templo, el faraón llegaría pronto con… ¿Jouno? Un regalo de mesopotamia para mantener los acuerdos de paz. Había estado en esas tierras antes y no se comparaban a la belleza y gloria de Egipto, realmente no creía que pudiera haber algo digno del faraón en esas tierras.

Y entonces, cuando la caravana del faraón estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, una hermosa criatura junto a faraón, de cabellos dorados, de piel bronceada pálida en comparación de la de los hijos de Egipto, de vestimenta ligera y diferente. Se quedó si aliento al ver a la criatura, más duró poco, puesto que las predicciones que había hecho en el templo se hacían obvias en el momento, esa hermosa criatura sería la desgracia del faraón.

Su vista se endureció y miró con desprecio al chico, el faraón estaba fascinado con él, así que hizo lo que creyó más prudente: seguir el protocolo; Así que después de una rápida introducción y de informar que los consejeros del faraón le esperaban se enfrentó a Jouno.

Tomó su muñeca bruscamente e el momento que le vio alejarse, vio la confusión en el rostro bonito y en voz fría y amenazante le dijo:

- Eres un mal presagio y no confío en ti, estaré vigilándote. –Soltó su muñeca con brusquedad y se alejó de él –No eres una persona grata aquí.

No recibió ninguna respuesta del chico, no la esperaba realmente, pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que vio en aquellos ojos castaños, era fuego, un espíritu inquebrantable que le decía que su presencia tampoco le era grata y su corazón se detuvo un instante. Entonces Jouno desvió la mirada y momento terminó.

Le soltó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar guiando a Jouno a los que serían sus aposentos.

- Estoy seguro que faraón te ha dicho todo lo que necesitas saber, no es necesario que te explique nada ¿o sí? –preguntó con sarcásticamente.

- Para nada.

- Entonces te dejo

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el mismo lugar de donde había venido, pasando de Jouno sin siquiera mirarle y mientras se alejaba sintió un pesar en si mismo. Esto era malo.

* * *

**NA**: So, después de unos _años_ he aquí la continuación 8D;; lamento que no sea mejor o que no haya sido antes, es sólo que la vida me mantiene ocupada, pero como en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones me doy el placer culpable de escribir fics porque lo extraño jaja. Como sea, espero que les guste, nos vemos en el prox cap o en otro fic. Merle.


End file.
